1. Technical Field
The disclosed invention relates to automating a workflow. More specifically, it relates to providing a system and method whereby a process can be captured in a journal and converted to machine code that can be automatically performed.
2. Description of Related Art
As the use of computers becomes more deeply entrenched in the daily lives of individuals and corporations, the need to use these expensive resources wisely becomes increasingly important. Management of information resources requires that the manager can monitor key resources, detect problematic conditions before they become critical, determine a response that fulfills objectives, and implement the response.
In early computer systems that used mainframe computers, every piece of the system was under the direct control of the information-processing (IP) group and management could monitor each and every piece of equipment and software. In contrast, an IP manager today of even a modest-sized company must manage one or more servers, a multitude of workstations, including portable computers, and network connections both internal to the company and to the World Wide Web. Additionally, IP managers must contend with many different software programs, including software that is deliberately purchased for the business, downloaded by employees, and maliciously sent to attack the system. Components of the system can exist in different buildings or halfway across the world. In a large corporation, the sheer number of decisions that must be made on a daily or weekly basis is staggering. Managing such a system requires that the system itself must be empowered to aid in the monitoring and problem-solving process.
Over the last decade, several companies have implemented programs that provide the structure and capabilities for managing computer systems. These programs can monitor processes and devices, keep records of desired results, note out-of-range parameters, recommend specific actions and implement them. However, for every task that is managed by the system, the instructions must first be planned and tested in advance. This in itself can be a tedious process. The systems manager must remember each of the many steps necessary for the task, record the steps, and finally test the results, making sure that none of the actions violates system protocols or business objectives. It would be advantageous to provide a means by which this task can be made easier.